1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen support structure and more particularly, to an adjustable display screen desk support that is easy to install, and allows stable adjustment of the elevation of the supported display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional LCD monitor desk supports that allow adjustment of the elevation of the LCD monitor include two types, namely, the elbow joint design and the retractable support arm design. A LCD monitor desk support of elbow joint design uses an elbow joint to connect two arm members that are turnable relative to each other to adjust the elevation of the LCD monitor. However, when adjusting the elevation of the LCD monitor, the distance between the LCD monitor and the user is relatively changed. Therefore, this design of LCD monitor desk support is still not satisfactory in function. A LCD monitor desk support of retractable support arm design comprises a hollow outer support arm, and an inner support arm axially movable in and out of the hollow outer support arm and lockable to the hollow outer support arm at the desired elevation with a lock. This design of LCD monitor desk support allows easy adjustment of the elevation of the LCD monitor without causing significant change of the distance between the user and the LCD monitor. However, this design of LCD monitor desk support requires much vertical space. Further, during elevational adjustment of the LCD monitor, the retractable support arm structure does not provide structural stability.